Here With Me
by freedomnova
Summary: Michael meets a girl at the bar who is new in town, a girl who has a look he's seen before in his own eyes and in the eyes of his siblings. A girl who is hunted and hiding a girl who might be in more trouble then she can handle alone. When he sees the man inside the locket she wears around her neck is Alex he can't help but want to figure out how she's connected to him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Let me know what you guys think? Review's always make me want to write more.**

* * *

Michael was at the Wild Pony like he was almost every night, tonight was a slow night most of the women here he had either gone home with before or had no interest in going home with at all. That meant he needed to get as drunk as possible and pass out. He glanced down at his drink, empty. He smirked more to himself than anyone and set himself on course to the bar to get Maria to pour another drink, but when he got to the bar it wasn't Maria tending. Maria didn't take many nights off and when she did it was often an older woman name Jane who worked the bar on slow nights, but tonight it wasn't Jane tonight it was someone new. He smiled she was beautiful defiantly new in town as he had never seen her before.

She wore a low-cut top and a very short skirt that Michael could easily tell earned her decent tips. She had long blonde hair that fell in soft waves that bounced as she moved from customer to customer. There wasn't many just the regular customers like himself, the ones that had nothing better going on their life, so they came here to drink away any money they earned. Michael watched her as she filled everyone's orders efficiently proving she knew what she was doing as a bartender, but he could tell she wasn't exactly comfortable being around the crowd of mainly drunk men checking her out. This told Michael even though she knew her away around making drinks she wasn't used to being around men like this. Wyatt Long let out a whistle as she walked by which caused the girl to stop and look at him. He could tell she wasn't happy with whatever words that followed the whistle, but she pasted on a fake smile and got him a new drink.

The girl finally came to stop in front of him noticing his empty glass. "What were you drinking?" she asked.

Michael smirked up at her from his bar stool, "Whatever's cheapest."

The girl turned around and looked at the bottles without her saying he could easily see she wasn't sure.

"Just give me some whiskey." He told her nodding to one of the bottles to her left.

"I'm guessing you come here often?" she asked as she poured him a new glass.

"Every night," Michael told her as he lifted his new drink to his lips. "You don't," he added.

"I'm new in town." The girl told him, "This is the first place that was hiring."

Michael looked her up and down taking notice of how her body curved in all the right places then back up at her face. He could tell by the slight glare she wore on her face she took notice that he had just checked her out. "Maria is good at helping people out," Michael told her.

"I came in for lunch and she just seemed to know I needed a job and offered me one." The girl told him, "She is very kind."

"Sure." Michael finished his drink and handed the empty glass to the girl, "Another one please."

"You're good at this aren't you?" she asked as she got another drink for him.

"Good at what?" he asked as she handed it to him, he let his hand brush against hers for a moment.

The girl leaned on the bar giving Michael a good view of her cleavage he didn't hide the fact he let his gaze drift down. "Talking up the new girl in town." She told him a smirk much like his own played across her face. The look made him pause his drink midair. "You are probably the best-looking guy here, I bet many girls go home with you."

"You are almost as good as Maria at reading people." He told her.

"You get what you want don't you?" she asked.

At that moment Alex flashed across Michael's mind. An image of the other man smiling back at him. Just as soon as the image flashed across his mind it was gone, just like Alex. "Most of the time." He said leaning closer.

"Well, cowboy." She whispered as she leaned in, "Not tonight." Her voice got flat and she stood up straight. "I have to get home to my daughter."

"Who said I was trying to bring you home?" he asked.

The girl smiled at him, "I know your type." She told him.

"Trust me you've never met a guy like me." He told her.

"Trust me I only care about one guy, and you're not him." Unconsciously her hand moved to touch the heart-shaped locket around her neck, and he saw a flash of an emotion he thought was sadness of pain come to her face, but then it was gone. She seemed to shake herself out of whatever memory she was in as her phone beeped with a text alert. She looked down at it and after reading her eyes jumped up and seemed to scan the room searching for someone. Michael couldn't help but notice the hint of fear in her eyes. The look was familiar one he knew well, a look someone had when they were hunted.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

She looked at him and forced a smile on her face, but he noticed the smile was only on her lips not in her eyes, a smile like he often wore. "Why wouldn't it be?" she asked, "I should get back to work." She then turned and walked away.

"Leave her alone Guerin," Maria said as she walked up.

"Ah, thought you took the night off." He smiled at her, "but I guess you missed me."

"That was a one-time thing." She rolled her eyes, "Never going to happen again." She narrowed her eyes, "Especially after I found out your broke Alex's heart."

"I did that?" he asked he hid the hurt deep down, he didn't want her to know that in fact, Alex was the one that walked away, that Alex was the one that threw what they had away, that Alex shattered Michael's heart so he could hardly feel anything. Alex had been the first-person Michael truly loved still perhaps loved.

"Alex has been through so much." Maria told him, "He doesn't need you using him."

"Did you ever stop and think maybe he's the one that used me?" Michael asked downing his drink.

Maria looked at him and the anger in her face seemed to soften, "You're hurting." She told him rather than asked him.

Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out the bit of cash he had and tossed it on the counter, "I don't have those emotions, remember Deluca?" he turned and left before she could stop him.

Michael didn't like people calling him out on what he was feeling. It was easier to not feel it was easier not to care. He pulled on his jacket and put on his hat as he stepped outside. Tonight wasn't going to bring him any relief no girl and if he stayed drinking at the bar Maria would push him more, make him think more. He hated thinking he hated remembering. He walked towards his truck when he heard a clicking of someone trying to start a car but couldn't. He followed the noise to see the blonde bartender trying to get her car SUV started. It was a nicer vehicle then he thought a girl tending bar would own, but it still wouldn't start. He noticed it looked like she had tears falling down her face as she slapped the steering wheel. Michael sighed and walked over. He knocked on the window which made her scream and jump. He held his hands up showing he meant no harm. She looked him over up and down probably trying to figure out if she should open the door for a moment before she decided to get out of the car.

"What seems to be the problem?" Michael asked.

"It won't start." She said brushing the tears off her face quickly.

"I can see that."

"Then why did you ask?" she snapped.

"Easy now." He told her, "Pop the hood."

She watched him as he walked to the front of the car.

"I'm a mechanic." He told her, "Now pop the hood and I'll see what I can do."

She still seemed uneasy about him being near her, but she scanned the inside of her car for a little too long before she looked back over at him, "I don't know how to do that."

Michael couldn't help but let out a little laugh as he walked around to the driver side of the SUV. He could sense she was tenser when he was near as she moved out of the way. Michael pointed at a lever under the steering wheel. "This with the little picture of the hood open." And he pulled it and a little click sounded from the front of the SUV. He walked around and opened the hood fully and scanned the inside, "huh." He muttered as he noticed the battery wasn't connected.

"What?" she asked coming around, "Is it ok?"

He glanced over at her and could easily see she had no idea what she was looking at. He couldn't help but notice that the lines connecting the battery hadn't fallen off or broken. Someone had disconnected the battery. "It's fine." He reached forward and connected the lines. "Go ahead and try it now."

The girl walked around and turned the key, the SUV roared to life. She smiled, "Thank you."

Michael closed the hood, "It's all part of the job." He told her as he walked around to the driver's side. "I'm Michael."

"I'm Hanna." She told him as she seemed less tense.

* * *

**AN- Just the start, so it's been a long time since I watched PLL, but I've started the series over again recently and while I was watching it I got an idea for this story. I know I shouldn't be starting a new one as I have many going already, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Here is chapter number two, hope you readers are enjoying this.**

* * *

Michael groaned as he rolled over in bed pulling his pillow over his eyes. The sun was way too bright. A knocking at the door finally drew him out of bed. He only had a pair of sweatpants on as he stumbled to the door. He winced as he allowed it to swing open to see the blonde, he saw at the bar a few nights ago. In her arms, she held a toddler, a little girl with blonde hair, but her eyes were someone else's eyes, ones he almost recognized.

"Can I help you?" He mumbled while rubbing his eyes allowing them to adjust.

"My car." She said looking behind her it was connected to a tow truck. "It's broken."

"What happened?" he asked still not fully awake.

"It won't start, you got it started last time I was hoping you could again." She turned back to him looking lost.

"Last time your battery cables weren't connected." She only blinked at him showing she had no idea what he was talking about. He sighed, "Let me take a look." He glanced behind him to find where he had thrown his boots from last night. "I'll be right out." He muttered as he ducked back inside to hunt down his shoes.

When he came outside the girl whose name, he had already forgotten had put the toddler down and was holding her hand as the child tried to drag her over to some of the junk piles. He noticed how the woman wore a sundress and high heels, walking around in the dirt of his yard didn't seem especially easy while trying to contain a small child. The tow truck had already dropped the SUV and was driving out of the lot. Michael was happy he hated the truck driver.

"Well let's see what we got here." He said as he popped the hood and walked around to open it. He first looked to the battery and frowned this time the lines were cut, and the battery was gone. He looked up at the woman who had picked the toddler back up and was walking over to him. "Did you miss me?" he asked which caused her to frown.

"No." she looked under the hood still frowning, "Is it bad?"

"Bad?" he laughed at the question, "I've had girls do just about anything to meet up with me again but cutting the battery lines and taking the battery out." He looked up at her but saw only what he would consider fear in her eyes.

"Someone cut it out?" She tightened her hold on the baby and her eyes quickly danced around the yard as if expecting to see someone hiding.

"It looks like it." Michael said slowly as stood up, "You didn't do it?"

"I hardly remember how you opened the top of the car."

"The hood." He corrected

"Whatever." She muttered.

"It shouldn't take me to long to fix." He told her, "It might take a day or two for the parts to get here though."

"You can't fix it like you fixed it before?" she asked

"Before someone just disconnected them." His eyes went to her hand and noticed she was wearing a wedding ring, he knew she wasn't wearing that the night of the bar, "Is there someone who would want to prevent you from going anywhere?"

"No." she said a little too quickly.

He could tell instantly she wasn't telling the truth and could tell she wasn't telling him the truth. A part of him wanted to make sure she was alright, but he had to remind himself he didn't care about anyone other than himself. "I doubt it will be fixed today." He told her.

The girl sighed and pulled out her phone and then paused and looked up at him, "You don't have Uber out here do you?"

"That car service thing?" Michael laughed, "No."

"Great." She muttered and looked down at her phone, but her finger stayed frozen as if she had no idea who to call.

"Do you need a ride back to town?" he found himself asking without even thinking. He had never offered anyone a ride before, but she seemed lost and out of place here. Maybe it was the little girl in her arms that made him want to help her he wasn't sure.

She looked him over for a moment and seemed to go back and forth in her mind trying to figure out if she should get into the car with a strange man but seemed to decide on the simple fact there was no better option. "Please."

"Trucks over there, let me go throw on some clothes." He said as he walked away and noticed her eyes flick to his bare chest, and he couldn't help but smirk.

When he came back the girl was strapping a car seat into the seat of his truck. He forgot that kids needed those things. She put in on the passenger side leaving the only option for her to sit directly next to him. He thought maybe it was because she wanted an excuse to be closer to him, but as he got closer, he realized it was because she didn't trust him, and it was to keep the baby as far away from him as possible.

They drove in silence for a while before her phone made a sound and she looked down and then quickly back up as if whatever she saw was something she didn't want to see. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed she seemed to be fighting off tears. If he was a better guy like Max, he would ask what was wrong, but honestly, Michael didn't care or at least he told himself he didn't care. "Where do you want me to drop you?" he asked

"The bar is fine." She told him not wanting to show him where she lived. Michael understood that he was still a stranger to this girl. So when they got to the bar he put the car in park and turned it off. "You're going to the bar too?" she asked.

"It's lunchtime." He grinned, "Need a drink and some food."

"You just woke up."

"So?"

"You have my car to fix."

"I'll order the parts after I have some food in my system." He told her which only earned him a glare.

He got out of the truck and let her slide out before he closed the door. She quickly moved to the other side of the truck and took the toddler out and unfastened the car seat. He watched as she struggled to carry the child and seat towards the bar.

Michael sighed as he caught up with her, "Let me help." He said taking the seat from her.

"No it's" she stopped when he took the seat, "Fine really I'm good."

"We are both going inside for lunch, might as well carry this for you." He didn't hand her the seat back until they got inside the bar.

"Thank you." She finally said as she placed the toddler in one of the booths and pushed the seat under the table. "I forgot to ask, how much to fix the car?"

Michael didn't really know how much it would all cost he hadn't even looked up the parts he needed or figured out how long it would take him to fix, but he could tell by the slight twitch of her lips she was worried about the price. "How about you buy me lunch and we call it even?"

"Are you sure?" she asked frowning, "Lunch here isn't very expensive."

"I forgot my wallet, so you're saving me from having to go all the way back home." He told her as he slid into the booth opposite the child.

Hanna looked like she was going to argue but then decided against it. She couldn't really afford to get her car fixed, but she could afford a sandwich, so she slid in next to the little girl.

"Guerin." Maria said walking over to the table, "Don't bother her."

"I'm not." He told her then grinned, "I'm fixing her car."

"Seriously if he's bothering you just tell him to go away like a stray dog," Maria told Hanna

"He's fine." Hanna told her, "He drove me into town from his place."

Maria raised her eyebrows which earned a flush from Hanna, "The tow truck brought me and my car there but left us, so Michael offered to drive us home."

"Ahh you do remember my name." he grinned then turned to Maria, "I'll have my usual."

"Beer and a roast beef sandwich for you" she turned to look at Hanna, "What would you two like?"

"Cheese!" the little girl yelled happily jumping up and down.

"Mac and cheese for her." Hanna smiled at the little girl, "And I'll just have a salad."

"I don't think they have those here." Michael teased.

"Sure, we do." Maria frowned, "But they aren't very good."

"That's alright I'm not super hungry anyways." She told Maria.

"Ok," Maria said as she turned and headed for the kitchen.

Michael leaned back in his seat and watched Hanna pull out paper and some crayons from her purse for the little girl, "So what brings you to Roswell." He asked.

Hanna hardly looked at him as she placed the paper and crayons in front of the toddler, but finally answered, "I'm looking for someone."

"And you think you will find them in this sleepy town?" he asked.

"I don't know." Hanna looked at him, "It's complicated."

"Who are you looking for?" he asked.

Hanna glanced down at her finger with the wedding ring only for a second Michael doubted she even realized she had before she sighed, "My husband."

"You don't know where your husband is?"

"We had an argument, and everyone assumes he's gone."

"And came here?" he paused, "everyone assumes?"

"He wouldn't just leave." Her eyes met his, "He loved me."

Michael thought of Alex and the love they once shared, "Sometimes people are good at walking away. Even if they love you."

"He isn't like that." She paused, "He always comes back. Always comes back to me." She looked down, "And even if he did leave me, which he wouldn't I know he would never leave Addie."

"Addie?" Michael asked but then realized that must be the kid's name.

"Our daughter he would never leave her." Hanna shook her head, "Never."

"Men leave kids all the time."

"His parents left him, he would never wish that life on any child, especially his own." Hanna wasn't sure why she was telling him all of this, but not being able to talk to anyone was driving her crazy. None of the girls believed her, no one thought someone was keeping Caleb away. Everyone believed he left, everyone believed because they were arguing more than usual that he finally had enough. While upset on a rainy night his car went off the road and made it so he could never return, but Hanna didn't believe that. Whoever had been in Caleb's car wasn't the car had caught on fire making it nearly impossible to tell who had been driving. Hanna believed someone was controlling her life again and she was getting a text to prove it, but those texts also told her not to show them to the other girls. That she had to follow the instructions they never said if Caleb was alive, but she believed they wouldn't be coming to her making demands if he were really gone.

* * *

Alex was supposed to meet Liz and Maria at the Wild Pony for lunch, but when he saw Michael helping a blonde girl out of his truck and then helped her bring a child inside, he found himself putting his car into reverse and sending a quick text message to the girls saying something came up. He didn't want to see Michael flirting with some girl it was easier to see him having one-night stands, but something about getting lunch with a girl and her child seemed like more than just a one night stand. He didn't want to see that, he didn't want to see Michael with someone not like that, not in a way he wanted to be with Michael.

As he drove, he imagined what it could be like if he and Michael actually dated if they did more than have sex. What would happen if he walked in with Michael? Maria knew he had once loved Michael, but he wasn't sure if she understood how much he still loved the other man. Alex perhaps didn't even understand how much he loved Michael because logically it didn't make sense. They had gone to school together for years and never once did Alex think Michael would be interested in him. Sure, in gym class he had found his eyes drifting to Michael a few times, but no more than any other guy he found somewhat attractive. Not until that day in his shed did, he even think he was attracted to Michael and he hadn't thought Michael liked him that way until the museum.

They had a few stolen moments that summer, moments where Alex was truly happy just the two of them, but then It all fell apart.

He had really thought what he and Michael had in high school was all he would ever want, all he would ever need. In short, Alex had truly fallen in love with Michael and even to this day he never understood what they had. How had he fallen so in love with the boy he had grown up with and never thought about until that first night in the shed when he gave Michael the guitar? Perhaps it was just because he had been so young, and the realities of the world hadn't yet chased away the childish notions of true love.

Over the years Alex had been in a few other relationships. He had even lived with a guy once and they had talked about getting married and having a family. But every time he found himself thinking of his future of the family, he wanted his past would flash to his mind and the guy he left behind.

In the past whenever Michael came to his mind he tried to push the images away and told himself over and over again that what he felt was natural for the person you had your first time with. Michael had been the first guy to ever show interest in him in a small town. He would chase away any thoughts of Michael with anything, he threw himself into work he threw himself into whatever relationship he was in at the time. Anything to keep his mind from drifting too long and somehow it worked. He convinced himself that he hadn't been madly in love with Michael Guerin.

Alex drove on and knew no matter how many times he had told himself what he had with Michael was a childish idea of love he knew deep down it wasn't true. Because in fact, it was the image of Michael that kept Alex fighting that day when everyone else in his unit had died, the day that he should have died. He didn't remember that day clearly only parts of it. He remembered walking with his men and then he remembered stopping because out of the corner of his eyes he had seen him. Rather he thought he had seen him the desert played tricks on people's mind, once Alex had realized it was just the heat in the desert, he went to follow the rest of the men, but then all he remembered was intense heat and a flash of light. He woke up in the hospital weeks later. A bomb went off everyone was killed, except him because that image made him stop and hold back just long enough to keep him out of harm's way, or mostly out of harm's way.

That was something he ignored over and over again even after he was transferred to Roswell he didn't think if he saw Michael any of those feelings would come back. He didn't even expect to see Michael in Roswell. He remembered how much Michael dreamed of getting away, following his scholarship and never return, but Michael had never left. Alex still wondered why he didn't go to college with his full ride and he didn't want to ask. A part of him feared it was because of his hand.

And then he saw him or rather he had felt him. Alex had been trying to look into the trailer when someone grabbed his arm and without even looking an electric feeling had washed over him and he had known. When he came face to face with Michael again, he wasn't sure what to do with all the emotions that instantly came right back. It took every inch of will power to not act like he was eighteen again and even harder to act like they hardly knew each other. The look on Michael's face was heartbreaking when he saw Alex had become just like his father. Alex tried to ignore it, but that night when he went home, he had punched the mirror looking at himself ashamed of how Michael had seen him.

Then the reunion happened. When he had been feeling so low remembered how he used to be. Seeing images of his high school self and remembered the hope he had of a future. When all he wanted was to make music and maybe even follow Michael to school. Being a military man hadn't been something he thought he wanted, but he was a Manes and the Manes men were military men. He had drunk some at the reunion and his emotion and snuck up on him, he was still struggling with the effects on his mind that the war brought, and that night of the reunion was no different. When his mind went to that dark place hardly anything would bring him out of it, but then Michael had walked in. Michael had made it better at that moment and Alex hadn't been able to deny what he really wanted, who he really wanted.

That kiss perhaps did more to confuse him because it opened the door to all the feelings, he had connived himself were just feelings of a love-struck teenager. At that moment he realized what he had felt over the past decade was that there was a vital piece of him that was missing, and it had stayed empty until Michael kissed him and his entire universe snapped back into focus. He realized just with that kiss that every man he had kissed in the past ten years had never compared to Michael. That the reason those relationships didn't work out was because he went through the motions of how he thought he should feel, but the true emotion were never there. His heart had always been with Michael longing for him even after all these years.

He tried to allow himself the happiness he knew he could have with Michael he tried to push himself to ignore all the thoughts in his mind, but in the end, he allowed his dad to ruin everything and he had let something stupid come between them. Michael was right Alex always did find a reason to walk away, but if he really thought about it and was honest with himself it had nothing to do with Michael's crimes or even the words his dad spoke. In reality, Alex was scared, scared of what he felt for Michael.

He was also scared of who he had become. Over there fighting in a war he wasn't the same boy he had once been, he wasn't the one Michael had fallen for. Michael had loved the boy who loved to sing, the boy who loved music. Alex had done many things overseas seen many things. Things that still haunted his dreams. He ran from Michael and he knew Michael thought it was because Alex thought Michael wasn't good enough for him, but in fact it was simple. Alex was never and would never be good enough for Michael, not after what he did in that war.

When he was around Michael he didn't act in rational ways and seeing Michael with the blonde girl shouldn't have affected him the way it did. Alex knew Michael was into both guys and girls sometimes it seemed he was more into girls with the numbers of girls he slept with. To be honest, Alex had never really noticed Michael showing any interest in any guy other than himself, but he still didn't want to watch Michael flirt with someone and that was why he drove away. Leaving like he always did.

* * *

Hanna sat in the booth with Addie, Michael had gone up to the bar to get himself another drink. Hanna couldn't help but think maybe the cowboy drank a little too much, but who was she to judge as long as he fixed her car? She knew he was only being nice because he wanted to sleep with her, but even so, it was nice to have someone to talk to, someone to eat lunch with. He had the same look she had once seen in Caleb's eyes. It was the look of someone trying to be strong to act like he didn't need anyone, but in fact, just longed for someone to stand by his side. She tried to fight the sadness that filled her whenever she thought of Caleb. Everyone thought he was gone, everyone thought he was never coming back, but that wasn't how their story was supposed to end. After everything they had been through this wasn't what she would accept as the end to their story.

She thought of Caleb many times through the day and it hurt every time especially when Addie looked up at her with his eyes. Every time Addie smiled and looked at her full of love she saw her husband. Her husband who was gone because she had foolishly thought they were all safe.

"You look far away." Came Michael's voice from the other side of the booth, she hadn't even noticed him coming back.

"Sorry." She said quickly as the food was placed in front of them.

"To each their own," Michael said as he began eating his food.

Addie happily munched away on her food, Hanna wished sometimes she could be like a child again. Unaware of the sadness around her, the little girl missed her father, but she didn't understand the true loss of a man like Caleb. There would be no man like him to ever walk into her life again that much she knew. She remembered a time when she believed Caleb was her past, but she didn't believe that anymore. She would know if he was gone forever. She had seen the pictures the cops showed her of his car after the flames took hold. They told her Caleb had been inside and that he was gone, but she didn't believe it she could never believe it. Allison was thought to be dead, Mona was thought to be dead people were known to come back and he would too. She would never let go of him, in fact, she would find him.

Not realizing she reached to her neck and gripped the locket around her neck inside was the image of him.

'_I love you Hanna and I'm not gonna just walk away, it's just never going to happen.'_ His words echoed time and time again in her mind. Her searching had brought her here to Roswell when she began seeing the text again, text that made her move here like some obedient dog. She ignored the calls from the girls, she knew what they would say especially because she couldn't tell them about the messages she got.

They thought she was having a break down after losing Caleb and maybe she was in a way, she felt half mad sometimes running around the country dragging her daughter along. She thought perhaps she should have left her with her mother, but she couldn't bear to be without both Addie and Caleb.

"So, why do you think your husband is here?" Michael asked

"A tip." Hanna told him quickly trying to think of a lie, "I hired someone and they said he might be here."

"What's his name?" Michael asked, "Small town, I might know him if he is."

"Caleb." Hanna said softly, "Caleb Rivers."

"Sorry." He looked down for a moment and Hanna could tell he really was sorry. "Never heard that name."

"So far no one here knows that name." she glanced down at her salad and understood why Maria had said it wasn't very good.

"Maybe he isn't going by his name," Michael suggested

Hanna looked up suddenly she hadn't thought of that, "Maybe." Maybe it was because he reminded her of who Caleb used to be. Someone who put on a strong face and pushed people away, but really had a heart of gold. She smiled at him wondering if maybe this guy could help her find Caleb.

* * *

After they had finished eating Michael was surprised that Hanna seemed comfortable enough with him to allow him to drive her home. He told her he would let her know when the part came in and then went his own way. His own way found his way back to the bar after he ordered the battery he needed for Hanna's car.

He sat down and very quickly had a drink in his hand as he thought of the girl, how determined she was that the love of her life hadn't left her. It almost made him sad for her to believe that someone couldn't just walk away, but Michael learned a long time ago that people always left. Especially the ones you loved, the ones you never wanted to walk away.

That was why he spent so much of his energy not to feel anything trying not to let anyone else in. Everyone he ever loved turned from him over time. Alex went off to war after breaking his heart. Max and Isabelle also drifted from him, while they were still around it wasn't how it once was. Max always had his opinions and Michael didn't live the life that Max approved of. Isabelle thought he was a murder and while she helped cover it up he could tell she pulled away from him believing he had killed those girls. After high school graduation, he had felt more alone than ever before.

"You're darker than you usually are." Maria said as she filled his drink back up.

"Darker?" Michael asked as he downed the drink.

"Sadder?" Maria questioned as she looked at him.

Michael sighed, "What do I have to be sad about?" he smirked, "I don't feel remember?"

"Guerin." She sighed, "What I said the other night about Alex."

He chugged the rest of his drink, "Put it on my tab I'll catch up." And he turned to leave not letting Maria continue talking about Alex. He couldn't talk about Alex he had to let go of the only person he had ever loved. He wasn't going to end up like Hanna convinced that someone who left wanted any part of coming back.

* * *

**AN- So the last episode broke my heart for many reasons. Leave a review and help inspire me, the more reviews the quicker I tend to write.**


End file.
